The present application relates generally to handle connection systems and methods. In particular, this application relates to systems and methods for connecting a handle to a yoke in a faucet.
Generally speaking, a faucet may include handles which are attached through intermediate components to a valve stem such that rotation of the handle causes rotation of the valve stem. These handles are typically retained relative to the valve stem through an interaction with a plumbing connection or surface. For example, the handle may be fastened to an intermediate component which is connected to a valve stem of a valve. As a result of such arrangements, it is often difficult to remove or service the valves. For example, the handle may have to be unfastened and removed before the valve can be removed from the valve body. Additionally, the handle may include an aperture through which the fastener is positioned. Even if this aperture is plugged, an aesthetic quality of the handle is decreased due to the fastener (e.g., an uninterrupted surface of the handle is interrupted by the aperture, fastener, or plug, etc.).